This application relates to a method apparatus for sampling bodily fluids such as blood, for use in testing, research or for diagnostic use.
Multiple blood samples are used for clinical trials for pharmacokinetic analyses. Other fluid samples are needed for drug testing, crime scene investigations and patient analysis for various medical conditions. Field samples of various contaminated substances or unknown substances are collected for later laboratory analysis in a variety of applications.
Absorbent tips and holders for those absorbent tips have been developed by various companies, including those disclosed in application Ser. No. 13/668,062 filed Nov. 2, 2012. But a need for improved, absorbent tips on holders configured for ease of handling and for efficient handling still remains. There is thus a need for an improved method and apparatus for use in fluid sampling. There is a further need for efficient handling of the absorbed fluid samples.